Devices for displaying various types of information by an operation on a touch panel provided in a smartphone, tablet terminal, and other devices are widely used. The tablet terminal with a large screen enables a way to achieve simultaneous operation by multiple users to be considered.
An operation on a touch panel is performed using a touch pen, a person's finger, or other object. Specifically, a touch pen or the like may be used to move or tap an icon displayed on a screen by touching the screen. An example of a way to perform operations on a touch panel is disclosed in PTL 1. PTL 1 discloses a technique for detecting the moving direction and speed of an icon operated by a touch pen or the like, and for shifting the icon further by a predetermined distance in the moving direction when a moving speed at the time of removing the touch pen or the like from the icon is greater than or equal to a predetermined speed.
A display device with a large screen, which is designed for allowing multiple users to perform simultaneous operations or viewing, includes a projector or a wall-mounted display. In recent years, a display system, which makes possible for multiple user to perform simultaneous operations or viewing by projecting an image onto a projection surface other than a screen, such as a tabletop, a ceiling, and a wall, has been widely used. Such a display system may detect an operation on displayed information (hereinafter referred to as “virtual object”) using an imaging device or a touch panel, and may control display thereof depending on an operation input.